Enfermo
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabía que su padre era un enfermo. A su padre le gustaban las mujeres que aún eran niñas. A Draco eso lo asquea y lo avergüenza. Sin embargo él no está en mejor posición cuando se enamora de una niña de diez años. Él está enfermo, tan enfermo como su padre. [UA- Rating M]
1. Capítulo I: Enfermo

**_Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. La canción de Volatile Times es de IAMX y a mi me encanta escucharla mientras fumo y bebo, pero tampoco es mía._**

**_Esta mini historia (que espero que me dure cuatro capítulos) va dedicada a todas aquellas personas que votaron uno de mis OS en los Dramione Awards 2014 en la categoría mejor OS Comedy/ Romance y la hicieron ganar. Mil gracias, sois maravillosas. Espero que os riáis con esto, pero también que sufráis y os encendáis._**

**_Con especial amor se lo dedica a mi amiga Miss Mantequilla Maquinetis (juasjuasjuas). Sin ella esta historia no hubiera visto nunca la luz, no estaba segura de subirla y ella en una línea me dio los ánimos para hacerlo. Así que miles de gracias a ti también._**

**_Aclaraciones: Ésta NO es la historia de un PEDÓFILO. Esa gente está enferma y necesita ayuda psicológica. El abuso sexual de los niños es una horrible y espeluznante realidad que sucede cada día en cualquier lugar del mundo. Si esto ofende tu sensibilidad no sigas leyendo, gracias por abrir mi fic pero no comentes sino has leído el capítulo._**

**_Gracias._**

* * *

_**C**apítulo **I**: **E**nfermo**.**_

_Goodbye my friends. Goodbye to the money!_

_Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny!_

_Volatile Times - IAMX_

Draco se movió en la cama sintiendo como el pesado sueño de la noche empezaba a abandonarlo. Bostezó y estiró sus extremidades intentando desperezarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de su habitación. Cuando lo logró fijó su mirada en el reloj que descansaba en su mesilla de noche. 5:00 a.m.

Ese día había dormido tres horas. No es que le importara mucho, ya aprovecharía y dormiría en la biblioteca de su colegio. Como siempre. Salió de su cama y se vistió con unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta para hacer deporte y una sudadera.

Salió de su habitación con las zapatillas en la mano y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la mansión intentando no hacer ruido al pasar por delante de la puerta de su padre. Lucius tenía mal despertar, en realidad no era mal despertar, simplemente era que odiaba a Draco.

Cuando salió al jardín trasero se sentó en los escalones y se calzó. Era hora de olvidarse de toda esa mierda. Empezó a correr hasta internarse en el bosque, una vez allí empezó a zigzaguear entre los árboles, esquivó ramas y saltó rocas. Su respiración se volvió irregular y jadeante y los músculos empezaron a protestar, pero nada de eso le importó, él continuó corriendo, esquivando y saltando sus obstáculos hasta que llegó al lago.

Siempre se detenía cuando llegaba ahí, ver el agua tranquila lo calmaba. En realidad, todo ese proceso lograba calmarlo, sino fuera por eso no soportaría vivir su día a día. Era irónico, la mayoría de la gente mataría por tener la mitad de lo que tenía él y él sólo pensaba en el profundo asco que le tenía al apellido Malfoy.

Malfoy, el apellido de una de las familias más importantes de Gran Bretaña. Familia que lideraba una importante empresa farmacéutica. Familia formada por Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, gran abogado y empresario, Narcissa Malfoy, hermosa y devota ama de casa y Draco Malfoy, heredero y fuente de orgullo de sus padres.

Si la gente supiera… Pero no lo sabía, la gente no sabía la mierda que ocultaba el apellido Malfoy. Y a Draco hacía tiempo que también había dejado de importarle.

**§¤§**

— Pssst. Psssst —un ruido molesto intentaba despertarlo. Él frunció el ceño y continuó con su cabeza recolzada en sus brazos, quizás si fingía que no estaba despierto eso se iría—. Psssst señor. Está usted durmiendo, no puede dormir en una biblioteca. Pssst.

— Lárgate —movió sus brazos y giró la cabeza intentando alejarse de esa molesta y chillona voz.

— Señor, si quiere dormir váyase a su casa.

Draco abrió los ojos completamente enfadado. ¡No lo molestaba ni la bibliotecaria lo iba a molestar esto! Se irguió en la silla y giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para fulminar con la mirada la pobre alma que había osado despertarlo.

— Señor, no puede dormir en la biblioteca. Lo dicen las normas.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto. La persona que lo estaba sermoneando no era nada más que una criaja bajita, con el pelo demasiado alborotado y dos paletas enormes. ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña para sermonearle a él?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa si duermo o no? —Preguntó intentando asustarla.

— Está dando un mal ejemplo —contestó la niña alzando la barbilla y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Además, las normas de la biblioteca prohíben terminantemente…

— Ya sé qué prohíben las normas —Draco empezaba a cansarse de esa niña—. ¿No crees que si me importaran les haría caso?

La niña lo miró y frunció el entrecejo aún más profundamente y sus labios se apretaron formando un mohín que denotaban enfado. Se estaba cansado. Esa niña debía aprender cuál era su sitio. Si tuviera su edad ya le hubiera pegado. A él le daba igual que fuera un hombre o una mujer. Él no era machista, nada de eso, simplemente no le gustaba que nadie se cruzara en su camino, y cuando eso pasaba no hacía distinciones.

— Déjame en paz —la miró entornando los ojos y acercándose a la niña intentando intimidarla con su altura superior—. Piérdete.

— No se puede dormir en la biblioteca —siguió insistiendo ella.

Draco bufó molesto y se pasó la mano por el pelo, no iba a tolerar más esta tontería.

— No te metas dónde nadie te llama niñata.

Y habiendo dicho eso la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo y se dirigió con pasos largos pero seguros a la salida. Ni se molestó en ver si se levantaba o si le había hecho daño. No era más que un insecto molesto. Si la niña era lista no volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

**§¤§**

— Draco —el chico sintió como una mano femenina subía provocadoramente por el interior de su muslo—. ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

El heredero de los Malfoy enfocó sus ojos grises en la voz femenina que le estaba proponiendo no pasar la noche solo.

— ¿Y qué hay Zabini, Pansy? —contestó Draco mirándola con los ojos entornados—. ¿No me digas que vas a invitarlo a nuestra noche de dos?

— Zabini nunca ha tenido la exclusividad de mi cuerpo —murmuró Pansy inclinándose lo suficiente para apretar sus generosos pechos contra el brazo de Draco—. Él está bien, pero no eres tú…

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Sí, su ego se alimentaba de esas cosas. ¿Conciencia? No, no tenía. ¿Para qué? Eso de sentir empatía hacía otro ser humano no era precisamente lo suyo. Si algo había aprendido en sus diecisiete años de vida era que no debía preocuparse por nadie más que sí mismo. Y eso era lo que hacía.

No le importaba nadie, ni sus compañeros, ni las chicas que se tiraba, ni los sirvientes, ni su niñera, ni su madre, y aún menos el enfermo de su padre. Porque sí, su padre era un enfermo, y todo el mundo lo sabía. A Lucius Malfoy le gustaban las chicas jóvenes, tan jóvenes que más que chicas eran niñas. El problema era que cuando se tenía tanto poder y dinero como lo tenía él podías permitirte ser un enfermo.

— No creo que tengamos que esperar hasta la noche —susurró el chico contra el oído de la chica haciéndola estremecer por la expectación—. Te veo dentro de una hora en el gimnasio.

Y habiendo dicho eso se levantó de la silla dónde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su próxima clase. Le tocaba química en el tercer piso. Justo en el piso dónde estaban todos los niños llorones que aún no podían hacerse pajas y niñas estúpidas que su padre enfermo encontraría atractivas.

Una sonrisa despiadada curvó sus delgados labios. Ahí estaba, esa maldita cría otra vez. Se encontraba caminando hacia él sonriéndole a dos niños de su edad. No se detuvo mucho a observarlos, poco le importaban, lo que le importaba eran todos esos libros que la pequeña llevaba en sus manos.

Le salió de forma natural, cuando la chica pasó por su lado él puso el pie en el camino de la niña, pie que ésta no vio y provocó que se tropezara y cayera de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Hermione! —Chilló el niño pelirrojo que iba con ella.

Se dijo que no se giraría, pero no pudo evitarlo y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los marrones de ella. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y de superioridad, sus ojos indicaban que iba a llorar. Pero la niña lo desafió levantando el mentón orgullosa y girándole la cara.

— Niña tonta… —murmuró para sí apartando la mirada y dejando escapar una risilla de diversión.

Siguió caminando hacía química, esos rizos castaños no ocuparon ningún pensamiento más en su cabeza.

**§¤§**

Pansy era una chillona. Eso lo molestaba. No sólo tenía que aguantar su insoportable voz cuando estaban en la misma habitación sino que cuando follaban la cosa no era diferente. Parecía más que la estuvieran matando que disfrutando.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí Draco!

Rodó los ojos cansado. Si seguía chillando así los descubrirían. No es que a él le importara, pero si debían hacerlo que lo hicieran cuando ya hubiera acabado con esa escandalosa. Le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Iba a ser rápido como siempre.

— Malfoy, no está bien que faltes a clase —la voz de Zabini lo detuvo y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

— Si tú no dices que me has pillado yo tampoco te delato —contestó con sarcasmo sin salir de entre las piernas de Parkinson.

— Para ser un tío muy listo no entiendes el concepto de no quitar cosas ajenas —dijo el chico con un tinte agresivo en la voz.

— No es mi culpa que no la satisfagas lo suficiente y venga a mí —se rió en la cara del chico y poco le importó que su cara se deformara debido a la ira—. Ella ha sido la que ha querido que me meta entre sus bragas.

La boca de Zabini se deformó en una sonrisa irónica y el cuerpo de Malfoy se tensó intuyendo con anticipación qué es lo que diría el moreno a continuación.

— Apuesto que eso es lo que tu padre ha dicho incontables veces —con calma salió de entre las piernas femeninas y dio un par de pasos amenazantes hasta el chico—. Lucius debería andarse con cuidado, algún día podría salirle mal las cosas y todo se acabaría para la familia Malfoy.

— Qué considerado de tu parte… Preocupándote por nosotros… Pero yo si fuera tú alejaría a esos fiscales, pueden descubrir algo más que un par de fraudes fiscales.

— No sé a qué te refieres —Blaise habló en un susurro letal, ambos se habían ido acercando mientras hablaban hasta que apenas lo separaba un metro—. Mi familia es un modelo de unidad y buen nombre. No como la tuya, la tuya está podrida y es cuestión de tiempo que esa manzana caiga del árbol.

— Te juro que cuando la gravedad nos arrastre vuestras manzanas estarán ahí abajo para amortiguarnos la caída.

— Eres un enfermo Malfoy, tan enfermo como tu padre.

— Repite eso —estaba cabreado, nadie, nadie lo comparaba con Lucius y se iba de rositas.

— Eres un enfermo, igual que el enfermo de tu padre.

El rubio sonrió y sin que el moreno lo previera le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Pegarle a ese estúpido era tan bueno como follarse a Pansy. Total, ambos sólo hablaban mierda y él se encargaba de callarles la boca de diferente forma.

El chico se devolvió y él lo esquivó asestándole otro puñetazo y desestabilizándolo. Se rió, ese idiota no era rival para él. No estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo a Zabini bailar a su alrededor, se cansó rápido y decidió acabarlo con un puñetazo rápido.

— Señor Malfoy, vaya a mi despacho inmediatamente.

Albus Dambeldore lo miraba desde la puerta del gimnasio, sin esperar respuesta se giró y empezó a caminar.

— Minerva, encárgate de que ese pobre chico sea atendido.

— Sí, profesor.

Bufó molesto y con rápidas zancadas siguió a ese viejo hasta su despacho. Genial, ahora llamarían a sus padres, lo suspenderían durante unos días y cuando volviera a casa tendría que aguantar a Lucius.

— Dígale a Severus y a Beatrice que se presenten inmediatamente —habló el director a su secretaria.

— Inmediatamente, profesor.

El anciano abrió la puerta de su despacho y entro sin mirar atrás, él lo siguió y dejó que la puerta se cerrara con un golpe sordo, no le apetecía ser educado.

— Tome asiento señor Malfoy —el hombre hizo un amplio gesto con su mano hacía un par de butacas que estaban delante de su escritorio—. Le ofrecería unos caramelos pero francamente, no se los ha ganado.

Soltó una triste carcajada mientras se sentaba y lo miró desafiante.

— ¿Y qué me he ganado?

— Para empezar unos nudillos adoloridos —Draco esbozó una mueca de desagrado porque era verdad, los nudillos le empezaban a doler—. Pero el castigo por pegar a un compañero es duro. Podría expulsarte permanentemente de Hogwarts.

— No puede hacerlo —respondió desafiante—. Mi padre dona grandes cantidades de dinero a esta escuela.

— Siempre se agradecen las donaciones. Pero joven Malfoy, se engaña usted pensando que las necesitamos en Hogwarts —Dumbeldore sonrió y se metió un caramelo en la boca—. Relájese, no voy a expulsarlo, al menos no permanentemente. Aún tienes posibilidades de encontrar un camino mejor.

Decidió no decirle nada más a ese viejo loco. Se acomodó en la butaca y esperó a que su tutor llegara. No tardó mucho en aparecer por la puerta seguido de la profesora de música, Beatrice Granger.

— ¿Nos llamaba, profesor? —Snape hablaba tranquilo y arrastrando las palabras, como si cada una fuera hecha de oro y no merecieran ser desperdiciadas.

— Sí, he encontrado a dos de sus alumnos pegándose en el gimnasio. Por desgracia el señor Malfoy decidió mandar al señor Zabini a la enfermería y por eso no está con nosotros.

Notó como su tutor lo miraba fijamente y en silencio, no quiso aguantarle la mirada. Optó por ignorarlo.

— Beatrice, me sorprende que no avisara a dirección cuando notó que dos alumnos faltaban a su clase.

— Profesor, a mí me sorprende que el señor Malfoy apruebe mi asignatura cuando yo sólo pongo ceros en sus calificaciones. De hecho, creo que nunca he tenido el placer de verlo a asistir a una de mis clases.

Giró un poco la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro a esa profesora. Beatrice Granger era una paria en el círculo en el que vivía. Hija de unos nobles empobrecidos se le había dado la oportunidad de triunfar y restaurar el honor de su familia convirtiéndose en una gran pianista. Sorprendentemente había decidido dejarlo todo antes de alcanzar el pináculo de su carrera y se había convertido en profesora. No tenía ninguna intención de relacionarse con ella.

— Uf qué situación más desagradable acabamos de crear —el director se recostó contra el respaldo de su butaca, juntó las manos delante de su cara y lo miró fijamente—. Pegar a un alumno y no asistir a clases son unas faltas muy graves ¿Tienes que decir algo en tu defensa?

— Él se lo merecía y música es una asignatura inútil—se limitó a responder.

Se giró sorprendido al escuchar como su profesora se reía.

— Perdón —se disculpó la mujer cuando tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella. Se puso seria pero aun así no perdió la sonrisa.

— Bien, dadas las circunstancias y considerando que no es la primera vez que esto sucede voy a castigarlo. No voy a expulsarlo porque eso parece no tener ningún efecto sobre usted. Pegar a un compañero está mal y se le obliga a escribir una redacción sobre ello —bufó molesto, casi prefería que lo expulsaran—. Si vuelve a saltarse una clase, sea de la asignatura que sea, se le expulsará permanentemente de esta institución y no se le permitirá graduarse. Y ninguna donación por generosa que sea podrá cambiar eso —se quedó un rato callado meditando sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Y como al parecer desdeña tanto la asignatura que muy amablemente Beatrice imparte en esta escuela te obligo a tomar dos horas diarias más, así te pondrás al día con el resto de tus compañeros. Es todo lo que tengo que decir, podéis marcharos.

Draco se levantó furioso y fue el primero en salir del despacho.

— ¡Por cierto señora Malfoy! ¡Llamaré a sus padres! —se escuchó la voz del director a lo lejos.

Ese viejo había conseguido acabar de cabrearlo.

**§¤§**

Estaba sentado al lado de un parque disfrutando de como la nicotina quemaba sus pulmones. No le desagradaba fumar, pero no lo hacía a menudo. Sin embargo en esos momentos lo necesitaba urgentemente. Aún no quería volver a casa, así que al acabar sus clases se había ido y había empezado a vagar por la ciudad, había parado a comprarse un paquete de tabaco y cuando encontró ese parque decidió sentarse y fumarse uno.

— Puta mierda…

Exhaló el humo y se fijó en los niños que estaban jugando. Estaba cansado de toda esa puta mierda. Estaba cansado de ser un Malfoy, de sus padres, del colegio, del director, de sus castigos y del mundo en general. Pero de lo que estaba más cansado era de esa opresión en su pecho, esa que lo hacía sentirse mal, triste y solo. No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca desaparecía.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

Se sorprendió al ver que quien le había hecho esa pregunta era nadie más y nadie menos que su profesora de música: Beatrice Granger.

— Hay más bancos en este parque —dijo dándole una calada a su cigarro.

— Ya, pero me gusta la compañía que hay en este.

Se encogió de hombros y exhaló el humo.

— Como quieras.

Volvió a enfocar su vista en el parque y para su disgusto reconoció una cabellera castaña con rizos. ¿Es que tenía que encontrarse a esa niñata en todas partes?

— ¿Me das uno?

— ¿Disculpa? —no creía haber escuchado bien.

— Si me das un cigarro —su profesora lo miraba con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

— ¿No se supone que deberías echarme la bronca o algo por ser menor y fumar? —Preguntó divertido.

— ¿Me ves con pinta de ser profesora? —Respondió la mujer con una ceja alzada y riendo suavemente—. ¿Me invitas a uno o no?

Dejó escapar una carcajada y le tendió el paquete. Qué diablos, pensó, su día ya no podía ir a peor.

— Oh, cómo lo echaba de menos —Draco la miró mientras ella daba su primera calada—. Mi marido y mi hija odian que fume.

— ¿Por qué? —No es que a él le interesara, pero ya que estaba fumando con una profesora decidió disfrutar de la situación.

— Mi marido es dentista —le explicó entre calda y calada—. Y mi hija… Bueno, ella es muy estricta con todo el mundo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

— A mis padres no les importa que fume —no sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero ahora que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas no podía parar—. No les importa nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

— Sí… Es una mierda que tus padres no te quieran.

Escuchó como el rencor y la ira fluían por sus palabras. La miró de reojo y sintió como algo cálido se extendía por su pecho, era la primera vez que alguien lo entendía.

— Mi padre me pegaba con una vara siempre que hacía algo mal. Una vez casi me rompe los dedos y acaba con mi carrera —la mujer extendió una de sus manos y él la observó cuidadosamente, aún se podían ver unas finas cicatrices marcándole la piel—. Les dije a todos que estaba moviendo unas cajas y una me había aplastado los dedos.

— Mi padre no tiene un objeto favorito. Todo le sirve —comentó soltando una carcajada amarga—. Una vez me tiró por las escaleras y me rompió una pierna. Dije que había tenido un accidente montando en moto.

— Yo usaba guantes para esconder mi manos —giró la cabeza y la observó, parecía perdida en sus pesadillas—. Lo peor de todo eran las noches, nunca sabía si venía a pegarme o a otras cosas —la miró sorprendido y ella rió amargamente—. No eres el único que tiene un padre enfermo.

Ante esa declaración guardó silencio. No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo se reconfortaba a la gente. Así que guardó silencio y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Alguna vez se acaba? —Se animó a decir en un susurro—. ¿Algún día desaparece? —Alzó los ojos y los conectó con los de su profesora—. ¿Me desharé de esto?

— Me temo que no —fue la demoledora respuesta de ella—. A veces, por las noches, aún me despierto asustada creyendo que todavía estoy en esa pesadilla. Pensando que él puede volver y hacerme daño otra vez —la mujer miró al parque y dio otra calada al cigarro—. Pero un día aprendes a vivir con eso. Un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que la tristeza y la soledad desaparecen y que es posible vivir sin ellas.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

— Por la música —bufó molesto y apartó la vista. Sintió como una delicada mano lo retenía por el brazo y escuchó reír a su profesora—. Escúchame antes de mandarme a freír espárragos. Madre mía, me había olvidado de lo impaciente y estúpida que era a tu edad.

— Tú a mi edad pasabas horas tocando el piano —la atacó él tirando la colilla al suelo.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! Yo era una loquilla cuando tenía tu edad —confesó con las mejillas sonrosadas debido a la excitación—. Me escapaba de casa por las noches y me iba a los peores antros a bailar, a fumar y a cantar Rock and Roll. Me echaron de un concierto de los Ramones por alborotadora.

— Te estás quedando conmigo —sintió como su pecho se sacudía con una risa de incredulidad.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —Exclamó Beatrice con indignación fingida— Vaya hombre, yo que te abro la puerta a mis años oscuros y tú crees que te tomo el pelo.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos y mirándose fijamente.

— La música hablaba por mí —le explicó calmada y pausadamente—. La música chillaba y decía todas esas cosas que yo no podía poner en palabras. Me llenaba y me calmaba. Me sentía tan bien, como si fuera una Beatrice diferente, una completamente real. No una Beatrice maltratada o abusada por su padre, o una Beatrice ridiculizada por la sociedad… No, sino la Beatrice que debía ser.

Por primera vez en su vida Draco sonrió sinceramente a alguien. Esa profesora le agradaba.

— Mami ¿Has fumado? —una voz chillona los sacó de su momento de comprensión y los devolvió a la realidad—. Mami, fumar es malo.

— Sólo ha sido un cigarro —contestó algo asustada y nerviosa Beatrice.

Draco por su parte no podía creer su suerte, o su no suerte. Resultaba que esa cría repelente de la biblioteca era hija de su profesora.

— Qué raro que no estés durmiendo en el parque.

Draco no sabía si reír o enfadarse por la insolencia de la pequeña. Menudos humos tenía.

— Estoy seguro de que si me pillaras durmiendo en este banco también me despertarías —dijo desafiante.

— ¡Pues claro! —Admitió la pequeña llena de indignación—. ¡No se duerme en el parque!

Ambos miraron con el ceño fruncido a la única adulta del trío que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

— Vale, vale. Ya paro —consiguió decir cuando se calmó—. Herms cariño, vamos a casa, ya está bien de jugar por hoy —se levantó y cogió a la niña de la mano—. Un placer hablar contigo Draco, vengo aquí cada tarde con Herms, espero volver a verte —le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

El rubio las siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica y se encendió otro cigarro. La vida era algo extraña. Sin proponérselo había encontrado otra alma que lo entendía. Se rió de sí mismo y se dijo que eso no era posible, no podía haber otra persona que entendiera por lo que él estaba pasando. No iba a volver, lo tenía decidido, volvería a su casa, soportaría la paliza de su padre y se olvidaría de todo eso. Sí, eso haría.

Al día siguiente, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado, con dos costillas fisuradas y el labio roto, en el mismo banco con un paquete nuevo de tabaco escondido en su chaqueta para fumárselo con su profesora. Beatrice llevó unas galletas que se comieron mientras sus almas se curaban la una a la otra.

**§¤§**

— Llevamos una hora aquí ¿Cómo puede ser que aún no puedas darle una patada a la pelota?

El heredero de los Malfoy no sabía cómo se había metido en ese berenjenal. Sólo sabía que había superado el castigo de ese viejo chocho, que le encantaba pasar tiempo con su profesora (y su hija), que el invierno estaba tocando a su fin, que Beatrice, corrección, Santa Claus le había regalado una bufanda verde (que estaba usando ahora), que hacía un bonito día y que estaría "guay" jugar en la hierba, y que Hermione debía aprobar un examen de educación física.

— ¡Lo intento pero es muy difícil! —Contestó la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Venga Herms! ¡Un intento más! ¡Seguro que a la próxima lo consigues! —Beatrice estaba animando a su hija sentada encima de una manta y bebiendo café caliente.

Él también quería café, y un cigarro.

— No es tan difícil, cuando veas la pelota venir hacía ti la golpeas con el pie y ya está. Es muy sencillo.

La niña arrugó la frente y miró al balón con odio.

— Si la chutas te traeré el regalo que Santa Claus dejó para ti en mi casa —la había animado y la había chillado para que lo hiciera bien, así que ahora probaría otra cosa.

— Dijiste que no creías en Santa Claus —la niña lo miró calculadoramente y sorbiendo por la nariz.

— A pesar de eso cuando me levanté este 25 de Diciembre vi un regalo y una nota que ponía: Para Hermione Granger.

— ¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo? Estamos a marzo —la enana era lista.

— No creía que lo merecieras. ¿Sabes? Lo abrí, y me dije: ufff, esto es demasiado bueno para la enana, será mejor que me lo quede.

— ¡Sí que lo merezco! —Chilló picada—. ¡Santa Claus lo dejó para mí! ¡Devuélvemelo!

— No —esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad—. Hagamos un trato, volveré a pasarte la pelota, si la chutas y metes gol te lo traigo. Es una promesa.

Hermione se acercó corriendo hasta él y le tendió su diminuto meñique, él lo juntó con el suyo y dijeron a la vez _¡Promesa!_ La niña volvió a su puesto corriendo y con cara de concentración.

— ¿Lista? —cuando la vio asentir chutó con suavidad la pelota y esperó conteniendo la respiración.

Hermione no le dio a la pelota. De hecho pasó por debajo de su pierna y debido a la fuerza que empleó en su patada ella cayó de culos. Las risas de su madre y de él fueron las únicas que se escucharon en el parque. Hermione necesitó tres días para poder chutar la pelota y una semana para chutar y marcar gol. Draco supo que aprobó con un excelente. Draco se sintió muy feliz por la pequeña. Draco empezó a sentirse enfermo.

**§¤§**

— Ese prendedor para el pelo parece valer una fortuna —Beatrice frunció la nariz disgustada y observó a su hija que presumía del prendedor delante de las otras niñas del parque.

— Es un regalo, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto —contestó Draco dándole una calada a su cigarro.

— Hay prendedores más baratos que ese —dijo la mujer imitando el gesto de su alumno.

— Sí, también hay bufandas menos cutres. ¡Auch!

Fingió que el suave golpe de la mujer le había dolido y rio contento.

— Puedes devolvérmela —le soltó ella con la barbilla y la frente en alto.

— No quiero, es mía —Beatrice bufó y continuó mirando a su hija con desagrado—. Puedes devolvérmelo —le susurró juguetón.

— ¡Estás loco! —la mujer lo miró asustada causando que rompiera a reír—. Si se lo quito a Herms le da algo. Has convertido a mi pequeña en un monstruo materialista.

— La verdad es que debes admitir que le queda muy bien.

La mujer volvió a suspirar y negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras daba una calada.

— Nunca he dicho eso.

El rubio sonrió triunfante. La verdad es que el estúpido prendedor le había costado su semanada. Para ser una simple goma del pelo con una mariposa de metal pegada era condenadamente cara. Pero claro, si tenías en cuenta que había sido hecha por un joyero famoso, era única en el mundo, y las alas estaban decoradas con diamantes rosas de 24 quilates, entonces sí, era comprensible que le hubiera costado su semanada.

— Estoy pensando en ir a la Universidad este otoño — Beatrice apartó la vista de Herms y lo miró—. Quiero estudiar, leyes o economía. Quizás ambas.

— Seguro que te gradúas el primero de la clase —comentó feliz y abrazándolo.

Draco se sorprendió la primera vez que la mujer hizo eso. A él nunca nadie lo había abrazado, no sabía cómo actuar. Al principio se había sentido incómodamente bien, y mientras más lo abrazaba, más le gustaba. Beatrice se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de madre para él.

— Si te gradúas este año eso significa que en el próximo ya no te daré clase.

— Si te pones a llorar me marcho y jamás te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra —sentenció serio y con el cuerpo tenso.

— ¡Eres malo! —Lo regañó con la voz rota e intentando no derramar las lágrimas—. Aquí yo, demostrándote lo que me importas y tú rechazando mi afecto.

— Mami, si lloras Malfoy y yo nos vamos a comernos un helado y te dejamos aquí, sola.

— ¡Hasta mi hija me niega expresar mis emociones!

Draco se rió y continuó metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

— No llores, te pones fea y vieja cuando lo haces —se puso de pie evitando así un golpe de Beatrice.

— Malfoy tiene razón —la pequeña asintió mientras su madre chillaba indignada y la miraba con sorpresa—. Por favor, no hagas una escena y nos avergüences.

El rubio continuó riéndose de su profesora mientras ésta boqueaba como pez fuera del agua y miraba con incredulidad a su hija, hija que la taladraba con dureza y fijamente con su mirada.

— Sois unos monstruos —sentenció la mujer al fin cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Draco.

— ¿Por qué iba a llorar?

— Porqué el año que viene ya no estaré en Hogwarts —le respondió él volviéndose a sentar en el banco.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Va a estudiar a otra escuela? —Preguntó la niña curiosa.

— No, no me voy a otra escuela. Me voy a la Universidad.

Tuvo que taparse los oídos ante el agudo chillido que escapó de la garganta de la niña.

— ¡Que guay! ¡Que guay! —Exclamó dando palmas y saltitos—. ¡Yo también quiero ir a la Universidad! ¿Podemos ir juntos? —Hermione lo miró esperanzada y a él se sintió mal al tener que decirle que no.

— Lo siento enana, aún eres muy pequeña para ir a la Universidad conmigo. Vas a tener que esperarte.

Vio aterrado como el entrecejo de la pequeña, sus labios se fruncían y sus orbes marrones se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Ey, Herms… Está bien… Draco vendrá a visitarnos… — Dijo su madre intentando calmarla.

— ¡No! —Hermione empezó a llorar y miró al rubio con furia—. ¡Nunca quiere hacer nada conmigo! ¡Yo no le gusto! ¡No quiere jugar conmigo, no quiere saludarme en el cole, no quiere que me siente con él…! —La pequeña se quejaba entre hipidos y sollozos cada vez más fuertes—. ¡Pero está bien! ¡Si él no me quiere yo tampoco lo querré!

Malfoy intentó acercarse a la niña para calmarla pero eso sólo la hizo llorar con más fuerza y apartarse de él. Buscó los ojos de su profesora desesperado, no quería que ella llorara.

— Lo siento, Draco. Creo que es mejor que me la lleve a casa.

Él asintió impotente y vio con el corazón roto como las dos se iban hacía su casa. De repente sintió como algo mojado resbalaba por su mejilla ¿Lluvia? Pero si hacía sol… La tocó con las puntas de su dedo y se llevó la gota a los labios. Estaba salada. Así que era eso lo que le oprimía otra vez el pecho, otra vez estaba triste y solo.

**§¤§**

Llevaba una semana hiendo al parque y ni rastro de Beatrice y de Hermione. Estaba nervioso, cabreado y nervioso. A ver, era obvio que las chicas no habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, porque las veía cada día en Hogwarts. Pero mientras Beatrice le hablaba y lo miraba Hermione se negaba a reconocer su sola presencia.

Vale, la niña tenía diez años. Era comprensible que hubiera tenido una pataleta y no le quisiera hablar. Lo entendía, pero una semana era demasiado. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto pero quería que lo mirara, que le sonriera y levantara la cabeza como si ella lo supiera todo y él no.

Joder, sí que sabía por qué. Pero se negaba a reconocerlo. No, nunca diría las palabras, él no estaba enfermo, él no era su padre. Él no pensaba en abrirle las piernas ni en hacerle hacer cosas que ninguna niña de su edad debía hacer. Pero le mataba verla sonriendo con otros niños, ver que era feliz, que había otro que podía poner esa cara de molestia tan adorable que tenía… Lo mataba, Hermione lo mataba.

— ¡Muy bien niños! —La profesora Hook hizo sonar su silbato y congregó a todos sus alumnos a su alrededor—. ¡Para acabar quiero que ordenéis todo el material de deporte en el gimnasio!

— ¡Sí profesora! —Contestaron a coro todos los renacuajos.

Draco sonrió y observó a Hermione. A pesar de estar enfadada con él ella aún llevaba puesto el prendedor que le había regalado. Bueno, que le había regalado Santa. Se sentía como un pervertido por tener que verla así, pero ahora que no se veían en el parque ella no le explicaba qué hacía o dejaba de hacer en el colegio.

Sabía que estaba mal, que era de enfermo, pero no podía parar. Ver esos rebeldes rizos rebotando de un lado al otro le daba vida.

— ¿Observando a tu novia Malfoy?

— ¿Qué gilipollez dices, Zabini?

Su voz sonó crispada, no le había gustado ese comentario. Si el idiota no mantenía esa bocota cerrada él se la cerraría de un puñetazo.

— No te hagas el que no sabe —respondió el moreno—. Te he visto, jugando con esa pobretona, dándole regalos…

— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo —cerró furioso sus manos en un puño.

— Quién lo iba a decir… Al final estás tan enfermo como tu padre.

Malfoy lo vio todo rojo, la furia lo cegaba. No, no podía insultar a su Hermione así. Se giró dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida pero no contó con que el otro lo atacaría por la espalda. No le dio tiempo a defenderse y el puñetazo de Zabini lo mandó directamente al suelo.

— No te creas ni por un segundo que va a pasar lo mismo de la otra vez…

— ¡Suéltame!

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como una maraña de rizos castaños se lanzaba contra su compañero de clases. No, no, no, Hermione no podía estar ahí. No, Zabini le haría daño.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! —Seguía chillando frenética la niña—. ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

— Aparta cría…

Zabini la cogió por el pelo y la apartó de él tirándola al suelo.

— ¡Hermione!

Dos chicos llegaron corriendo y se quedaron estáticos al ver a Zabini.

— ¡Quería hacerme daño! —Chilló la castaña llorando en el suelo—. ¡Quería que me fuera con él!

Los niños se lanzaron furibundos encima del adolescente y empezaron a pegarle con sus diminutos puños.

— ¡No toques a Hermione! —Chillaba el niño moreno que llevaba gafas.

— ¡No te la llevarás malvado! —Lo secundó el pelirrojo.

Malfoy no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en estado de shock y no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Basta! —La profesora Hook se abalanzó encima de los pequeños y los apartó a duras penas del heredero de los Zabini—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— ¡Ese chico malo quería hacerme daño! —Dijo Hermione llorando—. ¡Malfoy intentó defenderme pero él le pegó! ¡Harry y Ron vinieron a ayudarme!

Después de eso todo se volvió confuso. Su mente se desconectó y se movió por instinto. No supo qué le decía la profesora mientras trataba de calmar a todos esos alumnos que habían aparecido de la nada. Sólo se limitó a coger a Herms en brazos y se fue hasta el despacho del director, seguido por los dos mocosos que habían ido corriendo a defenderla y por un aún más confundido Zabini.

Cuando llegó se sentó en una butaca sin soltar a la niña mientras ella seguía llorando y se abrazaba a él buscando protección. Respondió a las preguntas que le formularon el director, su tutor, la profesora Hook y Beatrice que había llegado corriendo y se había abalanzado sobre su pequeña para comprobar que estaba bien. A pesar de que su madre había llegado Hermione no quiso soltarlo y eso le hizo sentirse mejor. La niña no lo odiaba.

— Señor Potter, señor Weasley —dijo el director con un tono de voz calmado y amigable—. ¿Por qué no se van con la señorita Granger a dar una vuelta? Los adultos necesitamos hablar.

Ambos niños asintieron y se llevaron a una más calmada Hermione con ellos.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dice la señorita Granger, señor Malfoy? —Cuestionó Dumbeldore cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

— Sí, yo estaba por ahí de casualidad —afirmó seguro—. Vi como Zabini intentaba asustarla y me entrometí. Supongo que no quería pegarla o hacerle nada malo, pero Zabini y yo no nos llevamos muy bien y las cosas se descontrolaron.

— ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa, señor Zabini? —Cuestionó esa vez Dumbeldore al moreno.

— No, todo pasó tal y como Malfoy dijo. Quise asustar a esa niña, entonces él apareció y nos encendimos y todo se salió de control.

EL anciano suspiró cansado y se recostó contra el respaldo de su butaca.

— Está bien —habló clara y calmadamente—. Dadas las declaraciones decido que es libre de irse a su casa, señor Malfoy. Pero debo advertirle, la próxima vez que se encuentre en una situación así haga el favor de llamar a un profesor en vez de intervenir usted mismo.

Él asintió y se fue rápido de ahí. No iba a contestarle, era más sabio no hacerlo. Además, su mente estaba muy alejada de ese despacho. Sólo podía pensar en la pequeña y en lo estúpida que había sido al meterse entre ellos dos mientras se estaban peleando. Podría haber resultado gravemente herida por Dios… Él y Zabini no se contenían cuando decidían pelearse con los puños.

Iba a encontrarla y a echarle la bronca de su vida ¿Cómo se atrevía esa insolente a asustarlo así?

Se dirigió con rápidas zancadas al único lugar dónde sabía que la encontraría: la biblioteca. Entró en silencio y prosiguió su búsqueda igual. Si tenían que echarlo que fuera después de haberle chillado a esa cabeza hueca llena de rizos.

— ¿Has engañado a los profesores Herms?

— ¡Shhhht! Cállate Ron, si se enteran los profesores la castigarán.

— Cállate tu Harry. ¿En qué pensabas Herms? ¡Malfoy es malo!

— ¡No es malo! —Lo defendió la niña—. A mí me gusta.

— ¿¡Cómo que te gusta!? —La voz de Ron sonó algo agobiada y asustada.

— ¡Qué te calles! —Lo reprendió Harry.

— Es un buen chico —habló Hermione muy segura—. No quería que lo echaran por culpa de Zabini.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Sí Herms ¿Por qué? —Desde luego Harry era más calmado que el pelirrojo.

— Porque si le pegaba no iría a la Universidad.

Draco se sorprendió ¿Ella lo había hecho por él? Suprimió el sentimiento de culpabilidad que empezaba a florecer por escuchar a escondidas. ¡A la mierda! Él quería saber qué pensaba Hermione de él.

— No entendemos Herms.

— Yo lo quiero —esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera y empezara a bombear sangre con más fuerza—. Me enfadé con él porque se iba a ir a la Universidad sin mí… Pero yo quiero que vaya. Yo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

— Herms… ¿Quieres que Malfoy sea tu novio? —Draco casi se atraganta con esas palabras ¿Pero en qué diablos pensaban esos niños? ¿Cómo iba él a ponerse a salir con una niña de diez años? ¡Él tenía diecisiete años por Dios!

— ¿Por qué iba a querer que Malfoy me besara? —Preguntó indignada y asqueada—. ¿Pero en qué piensas, Ron Weasley?

Escuchó como el pequeño suspiraba aliviado y Harry se reía por lo bajo.

— Herms sigo sin entenderlo ¡Él te empujó! —Empezaba a caerle mal, muy mal, ese tal Ron.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Pues eso! ¡Es malo! —Siguió insistiendo el chico—. Todos hablan mal de su padre…

— También hablan mal de mi madre, y de tu padre, y de los papás de Harry ¿Por qué es diferente? —Esa era su chica, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, lista y repelente.

— ¡Porque son malos!

— Malfoy no es malo —dijo la niña Granger—. Sólo está triste. Mami dice que pronto dejará de estarlo y sonreirá más. Yo la creo, Malfoy pronto dejará de estar triste. Yo creo en él.

Decidió para de escucharlos e irse por dónde había venido. Beatrice y su hija creían en él. Creían en él. Sintió como algo se removía dentro de él amenazando con salir. Sentía como si un tsunami estuviera arrasando con todo. Se apoyó contra una pared y ahogó los sollozos que salían por su boca con sus manos. Había dos personas en el mundo que creían en él.

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y siguió llorando toda la frustración, el odio y la soledad hasta que solo el amor y la felicidad quedaron dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando se hubo calmado inspiró hondo y se quedó pensando en qué debía hacer a continuación. Dos personas lo apoyaban, dos personas lo querían. Lo importante era no defraudarlas.

Suspiró y después de tomar aire se levantó decidido. No daría marcha atrás, no volvería a esconderse. Ahora tenía alguien que creía en él y no iba a fallarle.

**§¤§**

Había sido una semana horrible. A penas había dormido ni comido nada y se sentía muy cansado. Suspiró exhausto y se masajeó las cervicales, lo que daría por poder tumbarse un rato en su cama.

Rio ante ese pensamiento, él ya no tenía cama. No, no tenía, había decidido que era hora de acabar con el prestigio del apellido Malfoy. Llevaba una semana reuniendo documentos y llevando a cabo operaciones bancarias para destruir a su padre y de paso a todo su imperio. No estaba en la indigencia, pero comparando su actual situación a la de hacía un par de semanas... Sí, era pobre.

Había decidido renunciar a la mansión y a todas las propiedades a nombre de la familia Malfoy, excepto las que su madre había aportado al matrimonio. Esas propiedades eran de la familia Black y no tenían nada que ver con Lucius.

Su padre había acabado en la cárcel por enfermo, y su madre encerrada en un centro psiquiátrico. No le daban pena, ninguno se había preocupado nunca por él. Dormiría bien por las noches.

Dios… Se sentía tan cansado… Sólo quería ir a su casa, cenar algo, ducharse y meterse en la cama. Pero primero lo primero, debía encontrar una casa.

— Ron dice que ahora eres pobre.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Hermione que lo miraba curiosa y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

— Ron tiene razón —le respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

— Entonces… Ahora que los dos somos pobres… ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Draco rio y se hizo a un lado dejándole sitio. La niña pegó un salto bajando el escalón, con sus manitas se puso bien la falda y se sentó como toda una dama. Giró la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿No irás a la Universidad?

— Claro que iré. No soy tan pobre —respondió divertido.

— Bien —contestó la niña sonriendo y apartando la vista—. ¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

— Sí.

— ¿Y a jugar conmigo?

— Sí.

— ¿Y me regalarás libros por mi cumpleaños?

— Todos los que quieras.

— Bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione mirando el sol poniéndose y él mirándola a ella. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, hundir a su familia era lo que mejor que había hecho. Hermione se merecía que él fuera un buen hombre.

— Tengo que irme a casa —la niña se levantó y él la imitó en silencio—. Estudia mucho para aprobar tus exámenes, no te perdonaré si no vas a la Universidad.

— De acuerdo —prometió él.

Ella lo miró sin moverse ni un ápice.

— ¿Tienes casa?

— No, ya no la tengo.

La niña se mordió el labio inferior indecisa mientras pensaba.

— Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres. A mami le gustas y seguro que papi no tendrá ningún problema —sintió como algo cálido se extendía por su cuerpo al ver como Hermione le sonreía y le tendía la mano para que se la cogiera.

— Claro —aceptó envolviendo su mano con la suya—. ¿Qué tal si de camino paramos al parque a jugar?

Y desde ese día, Draco nunca soltó esa mano. Quizás estaba tan enfermo como su padre, enamorado de una niña de diez años, pero no le importaba. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba y se aseguraría de conservarla para siempre a su lado.

* * *

_**No prometo actualizar pronto porque la constancia en FanFiction (ni en ningún lado) es lo mío. Pero esto va a continuar y espero más temprano que tarde tener el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Temo que sino lo tengo Makinetis va a matarme... Socorro.**_

_**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y sino pues también :)**_

_**PD: ¿Los reviews? Los reviews son gratis.**_


	2. Capítulo II: Infección

**_Perdón por la tardanza, pero Semana Santa hizo estragos en mi tiempo y he de presentar un proyecto para la uni que me tiene frita._**

**_Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar hasta ahora, espero que el capítulo lo compense, me he esforzado al máximo. Quizás es un poco pesado pero era necesario. Draco necesita esto. Como recompensa os confieso que en el próximo habrá lime, caliente y maravilloso lime. Y el lemon caerá después._**

**_Harry Potter es de Jota ká y de quién tenga sus derechos, yo no los tengo. Y la canción de The Kill es de 30 Seconds To Mars y tampoco me pertenece. Pero la historia es mía y si me plagias Pettigriew se te aparecerá por la noche vestido con un vestido rosa y te dirá marranadas. He dicho._**

* * *

_**C**apítulo **I**I**: I**nfección**.**_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all in your face?_

_What would you do?_

_The kill (bury me)- 30 Seconds To Mars_

_Draco se acordaba perfectamente de la primera vez que comió con sus padres. Él tenía cinco años, las piernas le colgaban del borde de la silla y apenas llegaba su plato. Tenía que esforzarse por comer sin que se le cayera nada y aguantando la postura que su niñera le había enseñado._

_Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba tragar. Le parecía que todo sonaba más fuerte, que todo era más brillante y le costaba respirar._

_Su padre estaba sentado en la cabecera concentrado en su plato, pero él sabía que Lucius lo observaba, siempre lo hacía. Clavó sus ojos grises en su madre y la vio tan pálida, hermosa y rota como siempre. Ella ni lo miraba._

_— Estoy harto de escuchar esa cuchara golpear una y otra vez contra el plato —Draco se congeló en el sitio. No, no, no, no, no, no. Por favor, que su padre no estuviera enfadado—. Sorbiendo la sopa como si fueras un vulgar niño._

_— Lo siento… —Murmuró temblando de miedo en su sitio—. No lo volveré a hacer..._

_— ¿¡Se te ha dicho que hables!? —La mesa tembló debajo del golpe que dio la cabeza de los Malfoy y un chasquido de lengua de disgusto salió de la garganta de su madre._

_Negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Por Dios que no le pegara otra vez, no, que no lo hiciera…_

_— ¡Un Malfoy no llora! —su padre se levantó rápido de la mesa y en rápidas zancadas se dirigió hacia él—. ¿¡Qué te he dicho de llorar!? ¡Los Malfoy no lloran! —Las lágrimas resbalaban incontrolables por sus mejillas mientras su padre lo cogía del cuello de la camisa—. ¡A ver si así aprendes la lección!_

_— ¡Madre! —Chilló desesperado por ayuda._

_Narcissa ni lo miró, continuó comiendo como si nada de eso estuviera pasando._

_— Cerrad la puerta —ordenó con voz calmada—. Es tan desagradable comer escuchando chillidos y lamentos…_

_Él continuó llamándola a pesar de que las puertas se cerraron y acabaron por desaparecer de su vista. Estaba aterrado, no quería que su padre le enseñara nada, él se comportaría, juraba que lo haría, su padre no tenía que hacer nada._

_— Eres un débil —le escupió el hombre en la cara—. A ver si así aprendes de una vez._

_Sintió como su pequeño cuerpo caía en la piscina y el agua se le metía en los pulmones. Levantó los brazos intentando agarrarse a algo y poder respirar. Cuando subió a la superficie sintió como una mano lo agarraba del pelo y volvía a sumergirlo con rabia dentro de la piscina._

_Lucius repitió esa acción una y otra vez durante cinco minutos. Su risa resonaba en los pequeños oídos de Draco y los sirvientes le dieron la espalda a la escena. Las cuerdas vocales le dolían, sentía su cuerpo pesado, quería que todo eso acabara._

_Tosió incontrolablemente cuando su cuerpo golpeó con dureza el suelo de hormigón. Vomitó e inspiró profundas bocanadas de aire._

_— Que criatura más lamentable eres..._

_Su padre se giró y lo dejó ahí solo, tosiendo, respirando y llorando. Draco nunca olvidó esa lección, ni ninguna de las que le siguieron. No fue hasta los diez años que le permitieron volver a sentarse con sus padres, esa noche, no le dio a Lucius ningún motivo para castigarlo. Draco se equivocó, siempre había un motivo para castigarlo._

Los Granger vivían en una pequeña urbanización a las afueras de Londres. Su casa era la típica casa inglesa y era exactamente igual a las otras edificadas a lo largo del vecindario. Constaba de un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera y un camino de piedras que te llevaba de la calle a la puerta blanca. La casa tenía dos pisos, las ventanas estaban pintadas de blanco y podías apreciar el ladrillo que le daba un cálido color marrón a la estructura.

La entrada era pequeña pero cálida. A Draco le supo mal enfriarla con sus fantasmas. Había un pequeño mueble zapatero y un espejo redondo colgado de la pared y una pequeña planta crecía verde dando vitalidad.

El suelo era de madera y delante de él se extendía un pasillo que daba al comedor y a la cocina, ambas estaban situadas en lados opuestos orgullosas del espacio que ocupaban. Hermione se apresuró y subió corriendo las escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo y que debían llevar al segundo piso.

— ¿Qué te parece?

Se giró y vio a Beatrice mirándolo con expectación en los ojos. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y le recordó a un niño orgulloso de poder abrocharse solo los botones de su camisa.

— Tienes un hogar —contestó con las comisuras de su boca levemente alzadas formando una débil sonrisa.

— Ahora también es tu hogar —le dijo abrazándolo—. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

— ¿Sabe tu marido que quieres pegársela con un chico de diecisiete años? —Bromeó correspondiéndole el abrazo.

— Mi marido sabe que estoy irremediable y profundamente enamorada de él —Beatrice se apartó y rio—. Además, él sabe que sólo se la pegaría con Liam Nesson.

— ¿No es un poco mayor para ti? —Preguntó mientras la seguía a la cocina—. Ya no debe levantársela ni la viagra.

— Es un riesgo que estaría dispuesta a correr.

Su profesora encendió la radio y puso una conocida cadena de música. Bajó el volumen y se dedicó a sacar utensilios para cocinar. Él se sentó cómodamente en una silla y se dedicó a observarla.

— ¿No tienes deberes? —Hermione se sentó a su lado y empezó a sacar sus cuadernos y libros de la mochila—. Yo tengo deberes de lengua, de matemáticas, de historia y de arte. Y tengo que estudiar para dos exámenes.

— ¿Cuándo tienes los exámenes? —Cuestionó mientras le cogía la agenda a la pequeña y la ojeaba.

— Dentro de un mes.

No pudo evitar reírse y como recompensa se llevó una dura mirada de la niña.

— Relájate enana —habló cuando se calmó—. Un mes es mucho tiempo para estudiar.

— No, no lo es —Hermione habló con retintín y alzando la barbilla—. No si quieres sacar un diez.

— Si fueras tan lista cómo crees que eres sólo necesitarías estudiar una semana antes para poder sacar un excelente —le dijo él en un suave murmullo e inclinándose hacía ella.

Con ese comentario se ganó que ella le sacara la lengua y girara la cabeza indignada y se concentrara en hacer sus deberes. Él se rió y después de cinco minutos decidió imitarla, el curso escolar aún no había acabado y él quería entrar en la universidad.

Se pasaron una hora así, ellos haciendo deberes y Beatrice cocinando. No pronunciaron una palabra durante ese rato, trabajaron en silencio y con solo la música llenando el silencio. Draco se encontró confundido, nunca esperó que un silencio pudiera ser tan agradable y tranquilo. Tan lleno de paz…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los sacó de su silencio.

— ¡Papá! —Hermione saltó de su silla con sus rizos revoloteando detrás de ella y se dirigió corriendo a la entrada—. ¡Bienvenido a casa papi!

— Vaya Draco —dijo Beatrice divertida—. Por fin vas a conocer al señor Granger.

Draco tragó grueso, nunca había estado tan aterrado ni nervioso en su vida.

**§¤§**

_Draco estaba confundido. No entendía qué era un padre. Su niñera le acababa de enseñar esa palabra. Papá._

_— El señor Lucius es tu papá._

_Draco no entendía. Vale, tenía dos años pero aun así seguía sin comprender lo que esa mujer trataba de enseñarle. ¡Él sólo quería jugar con sus juguetes! Y quizás morderlos un poco. Pero sobretodo quería jugar. El T-Rex quería la revancha contra el diplodocus._

_—Un padre es alguien que siempre cuida y protege a sus hijos. Es un héroe para sus hijos varones y un príncipe para sus hijas. Un papá siempre ama a sus hijos. El señor Lucius lo ama, lo cuida y es su héroe. El señor Lucius es papá._

_Papá._

_—A ver señorito —le dijo la mujer—. Trate de decirlo: papá._

_— Pa...Pá._

_ La mujer sonrió y asintió dándole su aprobación. Draco sonrió feliz, por fin iba a poder jugar. Con pasos tambaleantes se dirigió a su caja de juguetes, la abrió y empezó a sacar todo lo que necesitaba._

_¡El Diplodocus atacaba montando en su todoterreno! ¿Podrá el T- Rex evitar ese impacto que podría dejarlo fuera de combate? ¡Sí! ¡Porque el T-Rex se monta en su helicóptero y se va volando para atacar desde los aires! ¿Qué hará el Diplodocus ante esta situación?_

_— ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?_

_La voz de Lucius sonó cansada y malhumorada desde la puerta. Él era un niño, y como niño no supo identificar esas emociones. El vio a su padre, a su papá._

_Con una sonrisa boba, pasos inseguros y los brazos estirados se dirigió hacía su héroe. Él lo amaba, no lo veía mucho, Lucius era casi un desconocido para él, pero era su papá. Y los padres aman a sus hijos._

_— Pa..Pá —Draco se agarró a los pantalones de su padre y alzó la cabeza._

_— Quitadme esto de mi vista —dijo Lucius sacudiendo su pierna y haciendo que el bebé cayera al suelo—. Qué molesto._

_Draco lloró, lloró mucho. No entendía por qué su padre, alguien que lo amaba, le había hecho eso. Algo se resquebrajó muy dentro de él, algo que él aún no entendía, pero un día comprendería que Lucius no era un buen padre._

Swan Granger era un hombre delgado y pálido. Tampoco hablaba mucho, sus ojos marrones estaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas y su rizado pelo parecía querer huir de su cabeza. Giró la cabeza disimuladamente y estudió a Beatrice. Ella era hermosa, siempre sonriendo, piel blanca y brillante, expresivos ojos verdes, pelo ondulado y castaño tirando a rojizo. Cada poro de su piel emanaba elegancia. Y estaba casada con _eso_. Draco no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día Swan?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no burlarse de ese nombre. ¿Pero qué clase de padres despiadados y sin corazón le ponían Swan, cisne, a su hijo? Unos muy malos, desde luego.

— Bien. ¿Y a vosotras?

— Oh, pues mira…

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su profesora sí que dominaba el arte del parloteo ¿Pero qué carajo le importaba al señor Granger que las flores de la entrada del colegio no combinaban con la sobriedad de la estructura? Pero eso no era algo que a él le importara así que siguió comiendo.

— Ya… —comentó el señor mientras bebía algo de su agua—. Así que Malfoy… Dime… ¿No tienes ningún lugar en el que quedarte?

Levantó la vista sorprendido y enfocó su atención en su interlocutor.

— No, por el momento.

El señor Granger asintió y siguió comiendo de su plato.

— Tengo entendido que mi mujer y mi hija te han ofrecido instalarte en nuestra habitación de invitados hasta que encuentres un sitio permanente en el que trasladar tus cosas.

— Sí —Draco tragó grueso e intentó no parecer nervioso—. Les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad pero no hace falta.

— ¡Ni de coña te vas a quedar en un mugroso hotel mientras en mi casa hay un cuarto de sobras! —Chilló Beatrice dando un golpe en la mesa—. ¿¡Lo has escuchado Swan!?

— Sí, cariño…

— ¡Si fueras una molestia ni siquiera te hubiera invitado a cenar esta deliciosa comida que he hecho!

— Mamá, los espaguetis están crudos…

— ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más sobre el tema! —Zanjó el tema la mujer—. Te quedas aquí hasta que puedas vivir en una casa decente.

— Bueno, Draco, bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar —comentó el hombre mientras alzaba su vaso en un silencioso brindis y lo miraba divertido.

— Papá —Hermione apartó con delicadeza su plato y miró fijamente a su progenitor—. Mañana cocina tú. Creo que si seguimos comiendo la comida de mamá moriremos.

La profesora de música dejó escapar un grito ahogado de indignación que todos ignoraron.

— Yo también lo creo —la secundó su padre levantándose de la mesa—. ¿Te gusta la pizza, Malfoy?

**§¤§**

_— Padre ¿Podrías leerme un cuento?_

_Draco estaba de pie delante del despacho de su padre sujetando un libro de cuentos entre sus pequeñas manos. Ya tenía el pijama puesto. Era de seda de color borgoña y había sido confeccionado a mano por uno de los mejores diseñadores italianos._

_Se sentía incómodo usando ese pijama, lo comprimía, lo hacía sentirse mal. Pero el libro de cuentos le gustaba, mucho. Tenía coloridos dibujos y le gustaban los patos y las ocas que estaban pintados. El cuento se titulaba "La Bella y la Bestia". Le gustaba Bella, era valiente y lista._

_— ¿Leer? —Cuestionó Lucius soltando una carcajada de incredulidad—. ¡Leer! —Esta vez se rió más fuerte—. ¡Mi hijo quiere que le lea un cuento! —Con pasos rápidos y largos se dirigió a él y le arrebató el libro de un tirón—. Esto es basura—Draco tembló de miedo y cerró los inocentes ojos mientras su padre alzaba el brazo y le pegaba en la cabeza con el cuento._

_Se dio contra la puerta y cayó al suelo temblando y sollozando incontrolablemente. Esperó que se acabara ahí, pero con Lucius nunca nada era tan sencillo. Él lo agarró de su corto pelo rubio y lo acercó a la chimenea que se mantenía encendida a pesar de estar en primavera._

_— Eres el heredero de los Malfoy —le soltó su padre en un susurro enfadado—. Los Malfoy no sueñan con hadas ni rescatan princesas. Los Malfoy son bestias. Los Malfoy destruyen y hieren, no crean ni son perdonados —y habiendo dicho eso tiró el cuento al fuego y obligó a Draco que mirara como las llamas devoraban su inocencia mientras Lucius se reía de estar destrozando a su hijo._

— Muy bien, ¿Qué vamos a leer hoy?

El señor Granger se detuvo ante una estantería que había en el comedor y que estaba llena de libros y cuentos.

— ¿Qué tal éste? —Herms cogió entre sus pequeñas manos un ejemplar del _Perfume_ y se lo enseñó a su padre.

— Si leemos esto tu madre no podrá dormir esta noche —el hombre se arrodilló y le susurró las siguientes palabras al oído—. Acuérdate como se puso cuando vimos la película.

La niña rió y se tapó la boca con las manos. Su madre no había podido acabar de ver la peli del miedo que le había dado.

— ¿De qué os reís vosotros dos? —Beatrice se acercó curiosa a su hija y a su marido.

— De nada mami.

— De ti cariño.

— Me divorciaré de ti y me casaré con un gordo millonario que quiera mantenerme. Hermione y yo nos fundiremos tu dinero en libros —Sentenció la mujer alzando una ceja desafiante.

— No, yo me quedo con papá y Draco —Hermione le sacó la lengua a su madre y corrió a ponerse al lado de Malfoy—. ¿A qué te quedarás conmigo y con papá? —Le preguntó tirándole con una de sus manos la tela de su pantalón.

— Claro —contestó él con una sonrisa traviesa—. Beatrice no estará, así que no habrá peligro de que muera por indigestión.

—No estés tan seguro de eso —le habló el hombre mientras ojeaba una guía ilustrada de plantas—. Hay alguien aquí que cocina peor que su madre.

Draco enarcó una ceja divertido y miró de reojo a la pequeña que parecía ajena a todo y parecía debatirse entre qué libro escoger. Hermione tenía la nariz arrugada, él quería pellizcársela.

Suspiró y enfocó su vista en la estantería. Le habían obligado a ir a buscar sus cosas después de cenar e instalarse en la habitación de invitados. Se había dado una ducha y ahora llevaba unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta verde de manga corta y su pelo estaba desordenado y algo húmedo.

Se apartó el pelo de los ojos con su mano y fijo sus grises ojos en los lomos de los libros. Estaban ordenados alfabéticamente y por tema. Ahora estaba mirando las coloridas letras de los títulos de cuento, cuando uno en partículas le llamó la atención.

— ¿La _Bella y la Bestia_ Malfoy? —Se burló de él Beatrice mientras se reía—. Si quieres puedo arroparte por la noche y dejar encendida la luz del pasillo por si tienes miedo.

— No es eso —contestó con un bufido y abriendo con cuidado la tapa del cuento—. Yo tenía este cuento de pequeño. Me gustaba.

— A mí también me gusta —intervino la niña mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me gusta cómo están dibujados los patos y las ocas.

Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió como se arreglaba su corazón.

— Bueno, ya que es la primera noche de Malfoy en casa dejemos que elija él —el señor Granger se sentó en su butaca y le señaló el sofá para que se sentara—. Hoy estoy un poco cansado, podrías leer tú también.

Draco asintió y se sentó en medio del sofá, a su derecha se sentó apresurada Hermione que no paraba de mirar el libro y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de él. Beatrice se había puesto a su otro lado y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Tenía ganas de llorar, de llorar, reírse y de salir pitando de ahí. De huir de ese sentimiento cálido que lo resquebrajaba.

Carraspeó un par de veces y abrió el libro.

— Había una vez…

**§¤§**

_La primera vez que corrió sintió la refrescante hierba bajo los pies y el sol de la mañana se asomaba dándole la bienvenida. Tenía doce años. No sabía qué lo había impulsado a salir corriendo, pero se sentía bien._

_Correr sólo dependía de él. No necesitaba nada, sólo los amplios terrenos extendiéndose sin fin delante de él. Sí, su respiración era más trabajosa, los músculos le dolían y quería parar. Era como cuando Lucius le pegaba._

_Pero esto, esto podía pararlo cuando quisiera. Él era responsable del dolor que se causaba, del cansancio y de su respiración entrecortada. Podía detenerse en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría. A diferencia de las palizas ese cansancio, ese dolor que sentía, era reconfortante. Mientras corría no había ni golpes, ni miradas de desprecio, ni enfermedades, sólo estaba él, él y el camino que eligiera recorrer._

_Draco era libre cuando corría._

Draco bajó en silencio las escaleras y con las zapatillas en mano. No quería despertar a nadie de la casa, pero él necesitaba salir y correr. Le había pedido a su profesora que le dejara las llaves de la casa encima de la mesita de la entrada para poder irse y volver sin necesidad de despertar a nadie.

— Buenos días Malfoy —lo sobresaltó la calmada voz de Swan Granger cuando llegó al pasillo.

— Buenos días, señor —le contestó educadamente e intentando que su corazón volviera a su pecho.

— ¿Estás listo para salir a correr?

Draco asintió y vio extrañado como el hombre se levantaba de su butaca y se dirigía a la salida. Él también llevaba puesto un chándal ¿Es que ese viejo pensaba en salir a correr con él? Negó con la cabeza y decidió ir a lo suyo.

— ¿No vas a estirar? —Se giró incrédulo con una ceja alzada—. Antes de hacer cualquier deporte debes estirar tus articulaciones, así no protestan tanto cuando empiezas el ejercicio y reduces el riesgo de lesiones.

Vale, Hermione había sacado su petulancia y sabiondez de su padre. Bufó y a regañadientes imitó los ejercicios del señor Swan. Estuvieron quince minutos estirando en el jardín, y después de eso empezaron a correr en marcha lenta.

Al poco rato aceleró un poco la marcha, quería correr, no caminar. Sorprendentemente el señor Swan cogió su ritmo en seguida e incluso lo aumentó. Él gruñó enfadado y aumentó su ritmo y lo pasó. Justo cuando pensaba que el viejo se quedaría detrás volvió a ver como lo adelantaba. Eso no iba a quedarse así, iba a darle una lección a ese viejo.

Media hora después ambos cayeron rendidos delante del jardín de casa y se quedaron recuperando el aliento mientras miraban el cielo despertar.

— No lo has hecho del todo mal —rompió el silencio el señor Granger entre jadeos entrecortados—. Para ser un señorito.

— Usted tampoco lo ha hecho mal, para la edad que tiene —contestó Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Dentro de un mes hay una carrera —dijo el hombre sentándose en la hierba y mirándolo—. Podríamos apuntarnos.

— Estaría bien —aceptó el ofrecimiento con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Pero tendremos que practicar. No quiero que te mueras por extenuación física a los tres kilómetros.

El hombre se rió y se levantó sacudiéndose la hierba que se le había quedado pegada en los pantalones.

— Estás muy gallito, primero preocúpate de poder seguirme el ritmo, no quiero que acabes la carrera gateando.

Malfoy rió y aceptó la mano que le tendió el hombre para ponerse de pie. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra más en el resto de la mañana. Crearon su propia rutina, madrugaban, se iban a correr, volvían, se duchaban, desayunaban y se despedían hasta la noche. A Draco le sorprendió que pudieran comunicarse tan bien en silencio, le sorprendió que algo tan negativo lo reconfortara.

**§¤§**

_Draco tenía cuatro años y estaba dedicando todo su esfuerzo a construir ese castillo de macarrones. Debía tenerlo acabado para mañana, sino su profesora de arte le pondría una carita triste al lado de su nombre. Él no quería una carita triste._

_Se pasó el dorso de la mano por debajo de su nariz y sorbió. No tenía tiempo para mocarse, su castillo era lo primero. Su torre este se estaba desmoronando, posiblemente porque no había echado suficiente pegamento._

_— ¿Qué haces? —La grave voz de Lucius le habló desde la puerta._

_— Uuun tra-trabajo —su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo e intentó mantener su vista fija en los macarrones._

_— A mí me parece que estás perdiendo despreciablemente el tiempo… —comentó el cabeza de los Malfoy con desdén—. ¡Eres el heredero de una de las familias más importantes de Gran Bretaña! ¡No puedes perder el tiempo jugando con comida!_

_Draco sollozó asustado y lo vio todo borroso debido a las lágrimas._

_— Coge el trabajo —le ordenó su padre con voz autoritario y que no admitía ni una réplica._

_— Pero padre…_

_— ¡Que lo cojas!_

_Sorbió por la nariz pero no pudo evitar coger la maqueta con las manos temblorosas y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas._

_— Acércate —le hizo caso y cuando se acercó lo suficiente se detuvo—. Dámelo —Draco obedeció—. Ahora ponte de rodillas y con las yemas de los dedos de las manos hacia arriba —hizo como se le ordenó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por favor que acabara todo ya, que acabara todo, por favor…—. Esto te enseñará a no perder el tiempo haciendo trabajos manuales. Eres un Malfoy, los Malfoy no trabajan con las manos como la gente vulgar._

_Escuchó como su padre arrancaba los macarrones de la pieza de madera e inspiró hondo. Chilló de dolor cuando la lámina impactó con fuerza contra sus yemas. El niño aprendió la lección, si hacía alguna manualidad acabaría con los dedos sangrando y dos uñas rotas._

— Creo que ha habido un error —dijo Malfoy mientras se miraba con desprecio en el espejo—. Beatrice no me dijo que debería ponerme esto.

— Bueno, Bea no me dijo que me mandaría un niño pijo para que me ayudara en mi trabajo —contestó un hombre de dimensiones considerables que lo miraba con fastidio—. Pero necesitaba a alguien con urgencia y creo que aún podría enseñarte un par de cosas.

— ¿Enseñarme? —Draco lo dudaba, seriamente dudaba que ese gordinflón sin clase ni estudios pudiera enseñarlo algo a él—. ¿Cómo qué?

— Esfuerzo y trabajo duro para empezar —dijo encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros y dándose la vuelta—. No eres un hombre sino sabes trabajar con las manos.

— No opino lo mismo —murmuró para sí mismo inspeccionando con su mirada cada centímetro de tela que cubría su cuerpo—. Estúpido mono de mecánico… Estúpida Beatrice…

— ¡Eh chico! ¡Deja de hablar con las musarañas y lava este coche! ¡Su dueño viene hoy por la tarde y debemos entregárselo limpio y reluciente!

Bufó exasperado y se puso manos a la obra. Mataría a Beatrice cuando llegara a casa. Él no necesitaba un trabajo durante el verano, aún era rico maldita sea. No entendía cómo esa loca lo había comprometido a ese engendro para trabajar durante todas sus vacaciones de verano. Mataría a Beatrice y se haría un abrigo con su piel.

— ¡Eh rubito! ¡Frota con más ganas! ¡Dale más brío! ¡Quiero que acabes para hoy!

Él no era un inútil, sí, había vivido toda su vida en una lujosa mansión pero eso no lo convertía en un incompetente. Además, que aprendía rápido, y muy a su desgana sus compañeros de trabajo lo ayudaban en lo que ese gordo le mandaba. Limpia el coche, ordena las herramientas, asiste a ese mecánico, cambia el aceite, vuelve a lavar ese coche, cambia ésta rueda… Ese desalmado iba a matarlo a trabajo.

Cuando llegó a casa se quitó el mono a patadas y cayó reventado en la cama, no se molestó en ducharse, después de ocho horas de duro trabajo físico dudaba que le quedaran huesos o músculos por los que preocuparse. Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos, quizás si se dormía…

— Dijiste que me ayudarías con mi jardín cuando llegaras —la estridente voz de Hermione le taladró los tímpanos y le formó una mueca en la cara.

— Ahora no enana —murmuró contra el colchón—. Déjame morirme en paz.

— No —se negó ella moviendo negativamente la cabeza—. Ayúdame primero y después muérete.

Ese día del infierno parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Gruñó fastidiado y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano salió de la cama y se puso de pie. La fulminó con la mirada pero ella ajena a todo se dio la vuelta y bajó con pasos firmes y lentos las escaleras, él la siguió pensando que podría darse la vuelta y poner el pestillo en su puerta y dormir hasta agosto.

— Toma, ponte esto —Herms le tendió un delantal de jardinero y unos guantes.

Él suspiró derrotado y se los puso, salieron al jardín y ella empezó a indicarle qué debían hacer para trasplantar el rosal del testo al suelo. Se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones de la niña pero ella le chillaba cada dos por tres todo lo que hacía mal y le señalaba la manera correcta de hacerlo.

— ¡Ya estoy harto! —Exclamó exasperado poniéndose de pie—. ¡Tú y ese gordo explotador podéis meteros vuestras órdenes por dónde no sale el sol! ¡Los Malfoy no hacen trabajo con las manos!

— Pero tú ya no eres un Malfoy —apuntó la niña mirándolo confundida.

Él intentó decirle algo pero sólo atinó a boquear un par de veces y mirarla sorprendido. Técnicamente tenía razón, él había renunciado al apellido Malfoy, él había hundido a la familia Malfoy.

— Papá dice que ahora eres un Granger —volvió a hablar la castaña frunciendo el cejo enfadada—. Y los Granger no montan escenas y trabajan con las manos.

— De acuerdo —Draco inspiró y expiró aire para tranquilizarse y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Hermione tenía razón, no tenía edad para montar escenas, era un adulto, debía comportarse como tal—. Perdón —murmuró mientras cogía el rosal del suelo y volvía a ponerlo en el agujero que había cavado.

No vio como la chica asentía aceptando su disculpa pero lo notó en el tono de su voz cuando volvió a indicarle qué debía hacer. Pensándolo mejor, eso de trabajar con las manos no estaba del todo mal, te mantenía ocupado y te obligaba a esforzarte. Cuando hubo trasplantado la planta con éxito se sintió orgulloso, era la primera vez que hacía algo con sus manos y le salía tan bien. Quizás no era tan mala idea trabajar de aprendiz de mecánico.

— Vaya, has vuelto, rubita —lo saludó el jefe del lugar sin levantar la vista del periódico—. Pensé que debería buscarme otra ayudante.

— No hace falta —contestó desafiante—. No voy a rajarme. Soy un hombre, y los hombres hacen cosas con las manos.

— Eso ya lo veremos —contestó desafiante el señor MacAllister con una sonrisa curvándole los labios.

Dos horas de extenuante trabajo después deseó estar muerto y que todo ese lugar ardiera en las llamas del infierno. Joder, el trabajo y el esfuerzo físico sí que cansaban.

**§¤§**

_— Compórtate —su madre le dijo mientras se dirigían al salón—. Esta fiesta es muy importante para nosotros. No la arruines con tu estupidez._

_Draco asintió y siguió en silencio a su madre. Tenía diez años. Era la primera vez que lo invitaban a un acto como ese. Por una parte estaba nervioso, iba a haber mucha gente, tendría que hablar con ellos y comportarse._

_Inspiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Si hacía bien todo lo que tenía que hacer podría irse a dormir antes. Sólo debía quedarse en la cena y dar conversación a los que se sentaran en su mesa. No entendía muy bien qué estaban celebrando, pero él sonrió, asintió y habló cuando le tocó._

_Sin embargo no se sintió a gusto en ningún momento. Ahí había familiares suyos, podía ver el peinado de su tía Bellatrix moviéndose arriba y abajo, su madre muy cerca del oído de un hombre, su padre, demasiado interesado en la hija de cinco años de uno de sus colegas, y los que se sentaban en su mesa, todos unos buitres, deformes, con voz estridente esperando a comerse su corazón._

_Esa no era una comida normal, ese era el banquete de los horrores. Y a él iban a comérselo. _

— ¡Hola Molly!

— ¡Oh Trice querida! ¡Gracias por venir a vernos!

— ¿¡Pero qué dices Molly!? ¡Es un placer venir a tu casa!

Draco estaba incómodo, él no debía de estar ahí. Había demasiada gente y él no encajaba muy bien con la gente. Además, Molly Weasley había invitado a amigos de la familia, y él estaba lejos de ser uno de ellos.

— ¡Hermione! —Chilló una pequeña pelirroja que avanzaba a empujones entre los adultos—. ¡Wow! ¡Qué vestido tan chulo! —Comentó con admiración.

— Tu también estás muy guapa, Ginny —contestó la aludida sonrojada alisándose con las manos la falda de su vestido.

— ¡Herms! —Chillaron dos niños a coro que habían apartado a la más pequeña de un empujón.

— ¡Wow Herms! —Exclamó el niño pelirrojo sorprendido—. ¡Pareces una niña!

— Es que soy una niña —contestó con el entrecejo fruncido y enfadada.

— No, pero es que ahora lo pareces.

Draco negó con la cabeza y pensó que si el pobre chico no conseguía un poco de sentido común cuando creciera no besaría a ninguna chica.

— ¡Molly! Él es Draco —la mano de su profesora lo estiró hasta dentro de la casa y lo llevó hasta delante de una rolliza mujer mayor y como no, pelirroja.

— Buenos días señora Weasley —saludó tendiéndole la mano—. Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer y disculpe por las molestias.

— ¡Uy! ¡Pero qué educado! —Habló sorprendida la rolliza mujer—. No te preocupes cariño, estamos en confianza, puedes llamarme Molly. Ven aquí —los cortos y gordos brazos lo cogieron de ambos lados de la cara y lo acercaron para que la mujer pudiera darle dos besos.

Él, aturdido por la muestra de afecto sólo pudo murmurar un gracias y se apartó siguiendo el camino que Beatrice le instaba a seguir. Saludó a los Potter, marido y mujer, el señor Lovegood, conoció a un par de familiares suyos: Sirius Black y Nymphadora Lupin, a Remus Lupin, esposo de su prima, al matrimonio Longbottom y a toda la prole Weasley y amigos.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás e intentó evitar la mirada de Percy Weasley, habían ido a la misma clase en Hogwarts, aunque pertenecieron a casas distintas. Sabía que lo había ignorado bastante, como había hecho con todos sus compañeros, pero también sabía que las pocas veces que habían hablado no había sido muy amable.

— Bueno, Malfoy, ¿Cómo se siente el destruir a toda tu familia a tan temprana edad? —Habló Sirius que lo miraba con ojos divertidos.

— ¡Sirius! —Lo reprendió Lily Potter.

— Shhh querida yo también tengo curiosidad —el señor Potter lo miró mientras se subía las gafas por el puente de su nariz.

— Sí, Draco, ¿Por qué decidiste acabar con el prestigio de la familia Malfoy? —Nymphadora lo miró con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y con el pelo rosa cayéndole desordenado por todos lados.

— Dejad al pobre chico, sino quiere hablar que no lo haga —lo defendió el señor Granger poniéndole una mano en el hombro en una señal de mudo apoyo.

— ¡Vamos Swan! —Se quejó el señor Weasley—. ¡Todos los que estamos aquí hemos avergonzado a nuestras familias! Pero sólo él la ha avergonzado y destruido por completo, tenemos curiosidad.

La sala se sumió en un completo silencio y vio con cierto horror que todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta. Una parte de él, el viejo Draco, quería levantarse e irse de ahí, esa gente era extraña para él, no significaban nada, los acababa de conocer. Pero el nuevo Draco, ese que estaba construyendo ahora, quería formar parte de esos locos metome en todo que lo estaban mirando curiosos a la espera de una respuesta. El nuevo Draco quería vivir, y vivir implicaba que los demás se metieran un poco en su vida.

— Pensé que ya que iba a renunciar al nombre de mi familia qué más que salir por la puerta grande.

La sala estalló en carcajadas y Sirius Black y James Potter se levantaron de su sitio para darle un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda. Nymphadora aplaudió entusiasmada y propuso un brindis.

— ¡Brindemos! ¡Por renegar de la familia y construir la tuya!

Todos alzaron sus vasos y brindaron riéndose de Nymphadora que se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

— ¡Ya está la comida! —Anunció Molly asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina—. ¡Ya podéis sentaros!

Los mayores se levantaron en tromba dispuestos a coger un sitio en la mesa pero fueron atropellados por los niños que al escuchar las palabras comida y lista habían dejado de jugar y habían entrado vociferando cuan ambrientos estaban y quién se iba a sentar al lado de quién.

Draco se encontró sentado al lado de su prima y de Bill Weasley, segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley y que cursaba tercero de Administración y Dirección de Empresas. Delante se sentó Xenophilus Lovegood, un hombre demasiado excéntrico para su gusto y director de uno de los periódicos más famosos de la región.

Decidió conversar con Bill Weasley y pronto descubrió que el chico podía llegar a caerle bien. Intercambió algunas palabras con Nym, se negaba que la llamara por su nombre completo, y había descubierto que su prima se había licenciado con honores en medicina y estaba estudiando para ser cirujana. Ah, y que a los diecinueve se había hartado de todo, había cogido una mochila y estuvo un año recorriendo el mundo. Habían quedado la semana siguiente para tomar un café.

Cuando acabaron de devorar la deliciosa comida que Molly había preparado, Malfoy deseó que Beatrice cocinara igual de bien, se quedaron sentados disfrutando del postre, bebiendo café y fumando mientras se ponían al día de sus vidas.

— Eh Malfoy —Beatrice lo llamó tirándole del hombro—. Dime que tienes tabaco.

— Tengo tabaco.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó feliz—. Cógelo, nos vemos en la cocina.

Vio cómo su profesora desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina y Lily Potter la seguía. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y se levantó.

— ¿Fumas? —Le preguntó al Weasley.

— No, pero ves, yo te espero aquí.

Malfoy asintió y cogió su chaqueta que era donde tenía el paquete guardado. Entró en la cocina y se encontró a todas las mujeres de la reunión, incluida su prima, riendo y fumando.

— Toma Beatrice —dijo tendiéndole el paquete y el mechero.

— No te vayas Malfoy —le dijo la señora Potter—. Fúmate uno con nosotras.

Asintió y se encendió uno. Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio intentando comprender lo que veía. Por primera vez veía madres, madres de verdad, que se preocupaban por sus hijos, que amaban a sus maridos y que reían entre ellas. Sintió la calidez de una madre, con su sola presencia hacían que la sala fuera más luminosa, más cálida, más acogedora. Draco se maravilló de lo que el amor podía hacer, porque era en las más pequeñas cosas, en los más insignificantes gestos, dónde este se mostraba.

— ¡Mamá! —Ginevra Weasley entró en la cocina llorando y con su vestido nuevo manchado de barro—. ¡Fred me ha ensuciado el vestido!

Efectivamente, su hermoso vestido verde estaba lleno de barro y sus pecosas mejillas apenas podían apreciarse. Sólo hizo falta que Ginny mirara fijamente a su madre y sorbiera por la nariz para que su progenitora saliera al jardín hecha una Banshee.

— ¡Frederick Weasley! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre manchar de barro el vestido de tu hermana!? ¿¡Sabes el trabajo que voy a tener para limpiarlo!?

— ¡Pero yo no soy Fred, mamá! ¡Es él!

— ¡En serio mamá! ¿Cómo no puedes diferenciar a tus hijos?

— ¡Cállate George! ¡Esta vez no funcionará!

Todas las madres y Draco siguieron a la matriarca de los Weasley al jardín y lo que encontraron sólo podía definirse como batalla campal. El suelo del jardín estaba completamente empapado en agua y algunos trozos de césped habían desaparecido y sólo había grandes agujeros.

— ¡Harry Potter! —Chilló Lily Potter—. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

— ¡Neville Longbottom! ¡Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa!

— ¡Hermione Jane Granger! ¡Espero que les hayas hecho morder el barro!

— Se dice morder el polvo mamá…

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Cuestionó Arthur Weasley que salía corriendo por la puerta asustado y mirando a todos lados en busca de alguna amenaza.

— ¡Mira lo que han hecho tus hijos! —Bramó enfadada Molly que tenía a ambos gemelos sujetos por las orejas.

— ¡Niños! ¡OS haré arreglar el jardín!

— Joder, montan una guerra de barro y ni nos invitan.

— Nos estamos haciendo viejos, James.

— Ni se os ocurra gastar una broma —les reprendió Lupin.

El caos continuaba su ciclo natural a su alrededor pero él se fijó en como Beatrice y Herms seguían discutiendo. El señor Granger se puso a su lado interpretando el papel del mudo espectador como si su hija no estuviera embarrada de pies a cabeza.

— Beatrice —habló por primera vez Swan—. Está mal lo que ha hecho porque ha ensuciado su vestido nuevo ¿Crees que Malfoy va a querer salir con una niña que ensucia sus vestidos nuevos como tú?

— Malfoy me quiere —contestó la niña arrugando el entrecejo y mirándolo dudosa.

— Lo siento enana, pero así estás muy fea.

Tres segundos después estaba mirándose la camisa y cómo el barro se escurría por ella. Alzó la vista y enfocó sus orbes grises en Ronald Weasley. Ese pelirrojo lo había ensuciado. Todo se quedó en silencio y prestaron atención al duelo de miradas que se desarrollaba entre ellos dos. De la nada apareció un chorro de agua que derribó al pequeño pelirrojo y lo mandó directamente al suelo.

— No te preocupes Malfoy, te cubro las espaldas —afirmó Bill Weasley que se había adueñado de la manguera.

— ¡Guerra de barro! —Chillaron al unísono James Potter y Sirius Black que empezaron a lanzar bolas a diestro y siniestro.

Al final del día Draco acabó sacándose barro de dentro de los calzoncillos, pero por primera vez en su vida sabía qué era la familia.

**§¤§**

_Para Draco solo había tenido un amigo verdadero, Bueno, amiga, Fleur Delacoeur. La había conocido en su clase, eran compañeros, tenían ocho años, ella acababa de mudarse, no hablaba bien el inglés. Él la había invitado a su casa a jugar, su casa era muy grande y podían correr y chillar todo lo que quisieran._

_Se estaban divirtiendo, y mucho, hasta que llegó Lucius. Draco no sabía qué hacía ahí tan temprano y se asustó de lo que pudiera decir, sorprendentemente sólo sonrió e invitó a Fleur a quedarse a dormir. Él se puso muy feliz, era la primera vez que alguien se quedaba a dormir._

_Fleur era muy guapa, era tan rubia que su pelo parecía oro. Lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta y atado con un lazo azul a conjunto con el uniforme del colegio, hasta el uniforme le sentaba bien. Lo llevaba con elegancia, como si fuera una princesa._

_Le dejó uno de sus pijamas, ambos cenaron en su habitación unas hamburguesas y patatas fritas, se lavaron los dientes y se fueron a dormir. Pero a mitad de la noche Fleur se despertó y tuvo que ir al lavabo. Draco esperó a que volviera, pero cuando pasó una hora se preocupó, a lo mejor se había perdido…_

_Pero cuando llegó al lavabo vio que su padre salía de éste con una sonrisa en los labios. Lucius no lo vio, pero él vio cómo podía arrebatársele la inocencia a una niña. Fleur estaba llorando en un rincón del baño sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar y con el pijama sucio._

_Se quedó ahí de pie, intentando asimilar qué le había hecho su padre a su amiga. No entendía, ¿Quizás era eso de lo que les avisaban en el colegio? ¿De que no se subieran en coches de extraños? ¿O de que no aceptaran dulces de nadie que no conocieran? Parpadeó confuso y empezó a entrar en pánico. Su padre había hecho daño a su única amiga, su padre estaba enfermo._

_Inspiró hondo y abrazó a la rubia intentando ofrecerle consuelo. Sí, su padre lo hería a él pero no iba a dejar que continuara lastimando a Fleur. Al día siguiente Draco hizo lo más valiente y generoso que había hecho por nunca por nadie, rompió su única y primera amistad._

— Hola Fleur.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se sentó delante de él. Sin mirarlo más de lo necesario cogió la carta entre sus manos y empezó a ojearla. Draco tragó grueso, era la primera vez que se veían desde que ella había dejado la escuela para volver a Francia.

— Disculpe —le dijo a uno de los camareros—. _Quiego_ un té _fgio_ de melocotón, y un _tgozo_ de su pastel de queso —cerró la carta como si fuera una diva y se la tendió a camarero sin mirarlo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mirándose y evaluándose. Ambos habían camibado, ya no eran niños, ahora eran adultos y ambos tenían fantasmas que debían hacer desaparecer.

— ¿_Pog_ qué me has llamado, Malfoy? —Preguntó la rubia a los pocos minutos de que le sirvieran su orden.

— ¿Por qué has venido? —contraatacó él no muy seguro de cómo comenzar a disculparse.

— _Eges_ mi único amigo.

— No puedo creer que aún me consideres tu amigo —sonrió tristemente negando con la cabeza—. No después de lo que te hice.

— Tú no me hiciste nada. Fue el _cegdo_ de tu _page_ —lo miró con dureza y le dio un trago a su bebida—. ¿Sabes que testifiqué _contga_ él en el juicio, no?

— Es por eso que conseguí tú número —admitió jugando nervioso con su servilleta—. La verdad es que esperaba que pudieras perdonarme por no haberte podido proteger mejor. Eras mi única amiga y permití que mi padre abusara de ti.

Se sumieron en silencio un rato mientras Fleur meditaba lo que iba a decir.

— La _vegdad_, es que_ dugante_ un tiempo estuve muy enfadada contigo. No entendía _pogque_ me apartaste de tu lado. Después me enfadé conmigo, no entendía lo que me había hecho tu _pagde_, y empecé a _temegle_ a los _hombges_. Todos me _pagecían_ sucios y _mentigosos_. Me _encegé_ en mi misma y el _dolog_ fue _cgeciendo_ y haciéndose más _ggande_. Hasta que no pude más y me intenté _suicidag_ —ahí hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de su té—. Fui al psicólogo _dugante_ un tiempo. No entendía _pogqué_ mis _padges _me obligaban a _ig_, _pego_ iba. Empecé a _hablagle_ de mis _tgaumas_ y de lo que me dolió que me _apagtagas_, yo te _quegía_.

Draco se mordió el labio dubitativo y conmovido por la explicación de Fleur.

— No quería que mi padre volviera a hacerte eso —habló en un murmullo—. Cuando te encontré me asusté y no entendí qué había pasado. Pero no quería que volviera a pasarte, quise protegerte. Por eso te alejé de mí.

— Eso es lo que me dijo que loco ese —dijo la francesa con la mirada ausente—. La _vegdad_ es que me costó _entendeglo_, que _égamos_ sólo niños y la culpa de lo que pasó no es de ninguno de los dos. Pego a veces me cuesta mucho…

— No es tu culpa —Malfoy alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y sujetó la delicada mano femenina entre las suyas—. No quiero que te culpes por la enfermedad de mi padre —habló seguro de sí mismo, marcando cada palabra e intentándoselas transmitir a través de la piel.

— Lo sé —dijo la rubia al borde del llanto—. _Pego_ a veces es tan _dugo_…

— ¿Malfoy? —Una voz los sobresaltó y separaron sus manos.

— ¿Weasley?

— ¡Ya decía yo que esa melena rubia y tan femenina me sonaba! —Dijo Bill Weasley mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba a un lado de la mesa—. ¿Estás con tu novia? —Preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la francesa.

— No, es una vieja amiga —Contestó con el ceño fruncido y mirando al chico extrañado—. Oye, estábamos en medio de una conversación muy importante y…

— Hola, soy Bill Weasley, encantado —saludó a la chica con una deslumbrante sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano.

Fleur chasqueó la lengua irritada y rodó los ojos molesta.

— ¿Te _impogtagía_? Mi amigo y yo estábamos teniendo una _convegsación_.

— ¿Y por qué no conversamos un poco los tres? ¿De qué estábais hablando? ¿De pasteles? ¿De viajes? ¿De pinta uñas?

— Weasley, en serio…

— ¡Ugh! _Ahoga_ me _acuegdo pogqué_ odiaba tanto este país —Fleur se levantó irritada y se acercó al rubio y le dio dos sonoros besos en la mejilla—. Llámame —se fue del establecimiento sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a Bill y caminó como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

— Tío, se sincero ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación sentimental o física con ella? —Parecía que si decía que sí Bill lo mataría.

— Sólo es una vieja amiga muy querida.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Sí.

— ¿Por tu honor de colega?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Genial! —el pelirrojo le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda—. Como colegas debes conseguirme una cita con esa francesa tan guapa. No me falles, colega.

Y habiendo dicho eso se puso de pie y salió del bar tan rápido como había entrado. Draco no entendía muy bien qué acababa de pasar. La verdad, es que desde que se había ido de casa y había decidido empezar una nueva vida no acababa de entender más de la mitad de las cosas que le pasaban.

Pagó la cuenta y decidió ir caminando hacía casa. Era sábado por la tarde, el señor Granger ya debería haber llegado y quizás cocinaba algo. Cocinaba muy bien, quizás debería pedirle que le enseñara algo para cuando él se mudara. Sonrió al pensar que ahora tenía un hogar al que regresar. Se sintió bien, lleno de esperanza, quizás sí que no tenía la culpa de los pecados de su padre y podía aspirar a tener felicidad en su vida.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! —Lo llamó la estridente voz de Beatrice cuando llegó—. ¡Adivina! ¡A Hermione le ha llegado el período!

La niña apareció detrás de su madre y lo miró desafiante.

— Ya no puedes llamarme enana, ni niña —le dijo con la barbilla en alto orgullosa.

— Tienes razón. Ahora eres una mujer.

Sonrió nervioso y sintió como la bilis le subía por la garganta. Cada vez estaba más enfermo, no debería alegrarse tanto de que Hermione ya no fuera una niña. No, no estaba bien. La enfermedad que lo consumía ya era imparable.

_I finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now… This is who I really am!_

_The kill (bury me)- 30 Seconds To Mars._

* * *

**_Gracias por los review, los alerts y los favs. A todos los Guests que comentáis espero poderos contestar en el próximo capítulo. Son las doce de la noche en España y Aretha está KO. Pero que sepáis que valoro mucho. MUCHO. Vuestros reviews._**

**_¿Los reviews? Son gratis, tan gratis que sólo tienes que invertir un poco de tiempo y teclear cualquier travesura._**


End file.
